1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly a micro reflective-type liquid crystal display device to overcome an aperture ratio decrease in a liquid crystal display device in a dual gate scheme.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as an information-oriented society rapidly progresses, there has been a need for flat panel displays having excellent characteristics such as thinness, light weight, low power consumption, etc. Particularly, a liquid crystal display device among the flat panel displays is excellent in resolution, color display, picture quality, etc. and thus it is actively applied to a notebook or a desktop monitor.
In general, the liquid crystal display is formed in a structure that two substrates each formed with electric field generating electrodes are disposed so that surfaces formed with the two electrodes face each other, and liquid crystal material is injected between the two substrates. Such a liquid crystal display device is a device, in which liquid crystal molecules are reoriented by electric field generated by applying voltage to the two electrodes, and a device that displays an image by changing light transmission according to the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules. That is, the liquid crystal display displays an image by adjusting the light transmission through a liquid crystal layer by adjusting electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer.
Recently, as the liquid crystal display device demonstrates higher picture quality and/or larger size, the number of the data IC chips tends to increase. However, the increase in the number of the data IC chips becomes a disadvantage in terms of cost reduction. Also, the number of output channels varies depending on a chip selected according to the resolution of the liquid crystal panel, since the data IC chips having predetermined channels capable of being coupled to the data line are different by the resolution of the liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, the data IC chips of different numbers having different output channels by the resolution of the liquid crystal panel are used, so that work ability is lowered and manufacturing cost increases.
In order to overcome these problems, a study on a dual gate scheme constantly fixing the number of the data IC chips to be small and increasing the number of gate IC chips capable of implementing at a low cost, as compared to the data IC chip has progressed.